Toda historia tiene un fin
by Dreina Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco ya salieron de Hogwarts y estan juntos... pero no es lo que la chica esperaba... Mi Primer Fic. Es de un solo capítulo. Espero que os guste.


Hola! Soy Hermione Renoir y este es mi fic: Toda historia tiene su final. Espero que os guste. Al princinpio solo lo escribi para vengarme de una amiga que, como final de su propia historia (un DrHr), Hermione se casaba con Ron, cosa que me destrozo, pero eso no viene al caso.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hermione, ni Draco me pertenecen (ya me gustaria... sobretodoDraco...¬)

**_Toda historia tiene un fin_**

**__**

Hacía tiempo que estaba encerrada. Sí, encerrada, quizás no estaba dentro de una habitación cerrada con llave, ni en una jaula entre barrotes, pero estaba encerrada en un juego vicioso... sin posibilidades de salir de el... sin esperanza. Encerrada al fin y al cabo.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo¿Y por qué? No lo recordaba, lo único que sabia es que después de eso todo cambio. ¿Para bien¿Para mal? Tampoco lo sabia, aun que sus amigos decían que él era lo peor que le pudo pasar a Hermione en su vida. Y ella misma lo reconocía, pero también era lo mejor que le pasó. Porque ella no podía vivir sin sus caricias, sin sus noches de amor y pasión, quería tenerlo cerca, sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, amarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo moría cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando la insultaba cruelmente, cuando se desahogaba a golpes con ella, cuando la menospreciaba, cuando la hería no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente.

Y aun así¿por qué seguía a su lado¿Por qué lo perdonaba después de una noche de golpes¿Por qué después de un simple "lo siento Hermione, anoche me pasé" volvía a su lado¿Acaso le gustaba sentirse cada día más cerca de la locura? No, ella no quería eso, pero no podía dejarlo, él era todo para ella y a la vez nada. ¿Por qué esperaba cada noche su llegada, temerosa, sin saber si sería una noche de golpes o de amor desenfrenado¿Por qué? Ella quería salir de ese laberinto sin fin, de esa tortura diaria, pero aun así, no lo hacia, no podía.

Y ahí estaba ella, como cada noche, esperando. Sentada en el sillón mirando las llamas de la chimenea, inquieta. Y él llego, al pareces irritado, cosa que asustó a Hermione. La profunda y gris mirada de Draco Malfoy se posó en la débil y frágil figura de Hermione, que tembló ligeramente. Aun así se levanto a recibirlo. El solamente se acerco y la beso bruscamente, provocando un ligero dolor a Hermione, quien intento separase pero el chico la cogió por su ondulado cabello y lo estiro hacia atrás profundizando el beso y provocando que Hermione no se pudiera resistir.

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron tristemente por el rostro de la chica. ¿Por qué aguantaba eso? Eso ni siquiera era el principio, sabia que esa noche sería larga y dura, pero se sintió cansada, sin fuerzas para seguir con eso, quería acabar con todo.

El cesó de besarla, y al ver que la chica lloraba, su ira aumento. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Hermione, Draco le aventó una bofetada, que provoco que la chica cayera al suelo. Después la cogió de la blusa levantándola del suelo, maldiciéndola y culpando por todo lo malo que le estaba sucediendo, murmurando que todo eso sucedía porque estaba con una "sangre sucia" como ella.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a florecer su valor gryffindor, cuando decidió tomar la decisión más fácil. Y Draco lo vio en sus ojos, vio como pasaban de la fragilidad más profunda a una determinación infinita. Y la soltó, ansioso por saber que sería capaz de hacer la antigua leona. Pero lo que no esperaba fue que Hermione hiciese aparecer una daga plateada con brillos dorados. Y el chico se sorprendió y rió burlón¿acaso la chica sería capaz de matarse¿o quizás quería matarlo a él¿Sería capaz? Pero la respuesta le sorprendió al notar como algo frió se adentraba en su cuerpo, justo en dirección a su corazón. Corazón que creía perdido o congelado desde hacía un par de años e incluso en el fondo de este vio esa situación como una liberación, el poner fin a esa mentira que era su vida y al sufrimiento que hacia vivir a la única persona que quería estar a su lado. Curioso¿cierto? La única persona que lo amaba era quien ahora ponía fin a su mentira, a su vida.

Y ella veía lentamente como la única luz que quedaba en la mirada del chico se extinguía, como su piel se tornaba más pálida de lo que ya era de por si sola, como la sangre del chico se derramaba por su pecho. Como moría.

Poco después el cuerpo del chico cayó pesadamente al suelo, ya sin vida. Hermione se quedó mirándolo lago rato. Entre sorprendida y entristecida. Lo había hecho y por alguna extraña razón no se sentía culpable. Sabía que pronto volvería a estar con él, y estaba segura que allí las cosas serian diferentes.

Se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo del rubio. Beso sus labios por última vez, sintiéndolos más fríos que nunca. Sacó la daga del cuerpo del chico, para quedarse mirándola entre extasiada y lacónica. La puso sobre su pecho, miró hacia el techo y con la poca voluntad que le quedaba hundió la daga contra su propio corazón, un corazón dañado pero con nuevas esperanzas. La esperanza de poder descansar en paz junto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo y la persona que más daño le había hecho.

El cuerpo de la castaña cayó sin vida sobre el cuerpo de su eterno amor, un amor que le hizo más daño que bien, pero aun así, su amor.

-----------------------------> **_FIN_** --------------------------

Se termino. Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto empezaré un nuevo fic... este será más lago. Por cierto, dejenme REVIEW! Porfa! Para saber si valgo minimamente para escribir historias. Hasta pronto!

_**Hermione Renoir**_


End file.
